


He Turned Away

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Celegorm reacting to Huan leaving with Beren and Luthien.





	He Turned Away

He turned away. Huan, his companion and friend, turned and walked away. Celegorm felt as though the hound had torn his heart from his chest and shredded it before returning it. It was as though there was a great weight that suddenly rested on top of him rendering him incapable of breath and movement leaving him only able to stare after him.

Huan the one constant aside from his brothers and his nephew in this place had simply walked away from him, just as his nephew had done to his brother days before. Anguish and loss tore through him, enough pain that he tried to lash out at the cause shooting an arrow at their retreating backs because it was either that or to run after them and attack them directly. The arrow missed, a deliberate miss, a warning to never return because he would truly do the deed if only to save himself further anguish. Then they were gone.

He collapsed to his knees then, once they were gone from sight and hearing range. Silent sobs shook his body and Curufin, loyal smart little Curufin, pulled him into a fierce hug. He clung to him ignoring the wince and the scent of blood that came from Beren’s attacking him. Instead he clung to his little brother as though Curufin was all that was still right in the world and as though if he released him even a little from his tight embrace that his little brother would vanish and leave him too. It hurt though. It hurt so much to loose so many and all at once it hit him that not only was his lifelong friend and companion gone, but so too was his nephew and all of their people who survived to get to Nargothrond had stayed behind with Celebrimbor leaving them with nothing aside from their brothers and the hope that their elder brothers would have some shred of mercy on them once they got there and told them what had happened with Finrod and Orodeth.

They had to move on, and he knew it even as he rested his forehead against Curufin’s shoulder for a moment, but moving now meant accepting that Huan was gone for good. He climbed to his feet again after a long moment and then offered Curufin his hand to help him up too. Cold seemed to seep in where the warmth he’d shared with Huan had been the great hound’s loss finally tipped him over the edge into a dark desperate hopelessness. Meeting Curufin’s eyes he saw the same bleak hopelessness reflecting back at him and smiled mirthlessly.

“Come on. Huan and Celebrimbor are gone to us now, and we need to get to Maedhros to tell him what happened before anyone else does. It’s the least he deserves after the trouble our actions seem to have caused.”

“Yes, let’s go.” Curufin replied accepting his hand and standing. Mentally they promised each other that they would never turn away from each other. They’d lost enough to the Oath and to others that turning away from each other would just be one thing too many. So yes Huan had turned away from him but Curufin hadn’t nor had any of his brothers and that would be enough… it had to be enough now.


End file.
